If I CouldTurn Back Time
by there-will-b-tears
Summary: I wish I could somehow manipulate time and make everything right again but if there was one thing that I was absolutely sure of, is that there is no turning back time.


Hi, to whom ever decided to give this story a try. This is my first time writing a fanfic in a long while, so please be gentle and PLEASE review I would really appreciate feedback.

* * *

"How could they do this to me?" I ask myself silently, not quite understanding the event that just took place only a few hours ago. My life was once again deemed less important because of Elena, my best friend, who found herself in danger yet again. Now, don't get me wrong I love Elena she's one of my very best friends, and I would willingly give up my own life to protect her but sometimes it becomes too much to bare. It just seems like every time I found a little piece of happiness or even contentment it all gets disrupted by a vengeful vampire who acts like petulant three year old throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the supermarket because their parent said "no" to some candy that is guaranteed to rot his teeth before they've even had a chance to mature.

They're always so hell-bent on getting revenge that it doesn't seem to matter to them who they have to hurt, terrorize, and kill as long as they get their revenge. This time Elena managed to let herself get captured by Elijah, after revealing to him that Esther was going to kill him and his sibling the night of the full moon, which just so happened to be tonight. Elijah then forced the Salvatores to handle the problem, and the only way to do that was to stop Esther from channeling the Bennett line, knowing that Esther would never stop willingly. Stefan was supposed to break the line by turning me into a vampire, but he hesitated, which in turn forced Damon to turn my mother in to a blood sucking monster.

They turned her without even talking to me to see if there was another way, they just decided that Elena's life held more value because they were in love with her.

I have to stop thinking about how the people I trusted betrayed me and worry about what's most important right now. Like my mother lying in Caroline's bed going through transition.

I know it's probably really selfish of me to even think the thought, but I really hope that she goes through with it. I only just got to meet her and if she decides not to go through with it, then it will be like she's leaving me all over again. Letting go of Abby's hand I get up from her bedside and say softly to myself, "I need some fresh air." Turning to leave I quickly say to Abby, "I'll be right back." Not waiting for the answer that surely won't come for at least a few more hours. I step out into the hallway and take a deep breath only to hear Elena say, "She's always been there for me Caroline, please let me just be there for her too."

Taking a step back, I back myself into the wall to listen further when Caroline sighs and replies, "I'm sorry Elena, I know that you want to help but, put yourself in her shoes... everything that happened tonight was to save you, and that's okay because she loves you, so much, but somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."

"I just-... tell her that I love her, okay?"

"Of course I will"

Blinking back tears that I didn't even realize that were falling, I steady myself as I listen to Caroline close the front door. Of course she's sorry; I mean Elena would never put her life above someone else. If she could she would've gladly sacrificed herself just to ensure the safety of the ones she cares about most. Elena is the type of person whom once she decides that she cares for you, will whole heartedly try to be there for you and protect you from any harm.

I remember when we were in the fifth grade and an older kid named Sasha would try to pick on me because I didn't have a mother and my father whom was hardly home and let's not forget a kooky old grandmother who thought we were descendants from Salem witches, it was lunch and Sasha decided to pick on me in front of Elena which was probably a bad move. Before I could even attempt to defend myself Elena placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Let me handle this." She got up from the table we were sitting at, walked up to Sasha and whispered into ear for no more than ten seconds before Sasha backed away from Elena with a slightly shocked face before turning to me and offering me an apology before hastefully walking back over to her able with her friends. To this day I still don't know what Elena said to make Sasha stop bothering me.

Quickly turning I faced Caroline who immediately turned to me with a saddened face an offered me a much needed hug. Our moment was quickly cut short when we both heard a noise from the room Abby was staying in. We both pulled back and looked at each other before preparing ourselves for a long night. As soon as we entered the room, Abby was up and asking questions about what happened because she couldn't remember what happened after entering the witches' house. After we finally managed to calm her down, we all sat down, and I told Caroline to give me a little time alone with Abby, so that I could explain everything that happened inside the witches' house.

"Abby" I say gaining her attention, she looked distracted it's probably her new senses becoming more powerful. Turning to me she asked, "What happened after we entered the witches' house, and why can't I remember?"

"Well" I said, taking a deep breath, "After we entered the witches' house I went downstairs to the basement, I thought you right behind me but when I turned around you weren't there, so I called for you but then I heard a noise and when I turned around nothing was there but when I turned back Stefan was there. He told that Elena's life was at stake, if we didn't stop Esther from channeling us Rebekah would kill her. The only way to do that is if one of us isn't a witch anymore. "Abby looked me dead in the eye and said very quietly "Bonnie... what are you trying to tell me?"

I paused for a moment gathering myself because I honestly felt like an executioner about to cut off the head of an innocent woman. I wish I could somehow manipulate time and make everything right again but if there was one thing that I was absolutely sure of, is that there is no turning back time. So, I said the few words that would ultimately ruin the rest of her life, if you could call it that anymore. "Abby you are going through transition; you are turning into a vampire."

* * *

So remember to write a review and let me know if I should keep this a one shot or turn it into a full blown story. If I do decide to turn this into a story just know I can't promise speedy updates. I do have homework even though it is summer :'(. I can however, promise to do my best.


End file.
